Back in black
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Podrán decir lo que quieran. Pero jamás, lograrán afectarlo porque le da igual, todas esas palabras están lejos de la realidad: Laxus no perdía y jamás perdió. Incluso, si les sigue el juego, él dirá que en la derrota, estuvo su triunfo.
1. Perder

**Notas de autor:** a mí ni me digan. Vengo a cumplir, he sacrificado mis intereses personales para cumplir con los retos pendientes, vaya que son 4 Dx. Que hace mucho quería hacer algo de Laxus inspirado en esta canción de AC/DC, delirios y vómitos de esta banana. Se lo dedico a Emma, porque hace mucho que le dije que escribiría este fic.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island. La canción es de AC/DC ;)

* * *

 **Back in black**

 **Capítulo I: Perder**

 **―No le gusta―**

* * *

 _Back in black, I hit the sack I've been too long I'm glad to be back. Yes I'm, let loose, from the noose thats kept me hangig about I've been looking at the sky cause its gettin me high forget the hearse cause I never die. I got, nine lives, cats eyes abusin every one of them and running wild cause I'm back..._

* * *

 _Perder_ era algo que no estaba en la lista de cosas por hacer, si quiera estaba cerca de ser un pendiente en su vida.

 _Perder,_ era un verbo que jamás se conjugaría siendo él, Laxus Dreyar el mago clase S de Fairy Tail.

Podía avergonzarle el hecho de cómo había aprendido la lección acerca de la derrota, sin siquiera tener una en su vida. Pero, ahora se jactaba con más orgullo que antes: _el prestigio de Fairy Tail, no se medía por la fuerza de sus miembros. Se medía, por el afán de protección entre ellos._

Su orgullo lo había cegado una vez cuando intentó tomar el gremio y conmocionó a todos sus miembros al obligarlos al pelear entre sí. No obstante, dentro de todos esos daños, había logrado volver, pese a todo lo ocasionado en su mismo gremio ―a su propio orgullo―.

Erradamente creyó que el Fairy Tail no había espacio para los perdedores, pensó que su nombre se llenaba de deshonrada ante las derrotas y la debilidad a la que se exponía el gremio. Pero, pronto comprendió que jamás fue eso…

Se equivocó y actuó mal, pero cual fénix; él volvió desde sus cenizas con la frente bien en alto. Haciendo lo que siempre se hacía en el gremio: ayudar y proteger a sus compañeros.

Laxus había regresado con una visión más clara. Misma, que había recuperado en la batalla contra sus compañeros, ya sabía por qué su orgullo era enorme, por qué su ego se había elevado tanto: él pertenecía a un gremio de ganadores.

Y sí, había vuelto. Por mera rebeldía o quizás por su afán de lidiar con la dimensión de sus pretenciosos pensamientos, pero estaba de vuelta.

Podrán decir que perdió el día que fue exiliado.

Podrán burlarse de su patético fracaso.

Podrán desconfiar de él.

Podrán decir lo que quieran. Pero jamás, lograrán afectarlo porque le daba igual, todas esas palabras estaban lejos de la realidad: Laxus no perdía y jamás perdió. Incluso, si les seguía el juego, él dirá que en la derrota, estuvo su triunfo.

Porque su orgullo no estaba tan equivocado, no le gustaba perder, eso era un hecho. Pero en su triunfal derrota, lo confirmó:

Fairy Tail jamás perdía.

Fairy Tail siempre ganaba cuando se trataba de protegerse entre compañeros.

Y, ahí recaía su principal orgullo, lo que inflaba su ego.

Estaba bien jactarse con esa idea. Estaba bien defenderla. Estaba bien, volver y defenderla a toda costa…

Era lo que se decía, aunque _"perdió",_ había ganado más que nunca: dejó de ser un prisionero de su propia ceguera y desde lo alto del cielo podía verlo, él no perdería jamás siendo miembro de Fairy Tail.

* * *

:x

Corto, redundante, horrible.

Pero no quiero hacer enojar a un Dios.

Bye-bye.


	2. Atención

**Notas de autor:** Vengo a cumplir, he sacrificado mis intereses personales para cumplir con los retos pendientes, vaya que son 4 Dx. Que hace mucho quería hacer algo de Laxus inspirado en esta canción de AC/DC, delirios y vómitos de esta banana. Se lo dedico a Emma, porque hace mucho que le dije que escribiría este fic.  
Escribo poco porque amo a Laxus, pero mi amor es directamente proporcional al miedo de cagarlo XDD  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island. La canción es de AC/DC ;)

* * *

 **Back in black**

 **Capítulo II: La atención**

 **―Le gusta―**

* * *

 _Back in the back of a Cadillac number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack. I'm in a bang with a gang they've got to catch me if they want me to hang cause I'm back on the track and I'm beatin the flack, nobody gonna get me on another rap so look at me now I'm just makin my play don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way. Yes I'm back._

* * *

Aunque se negaba a reconocerlo, la mayor parte del tiempo, estaba en Laxus llamar la atención: su magia era vistosa, su fuerza también atraía la atención, su rango de magia no era nada discreto y ¿qué otro mago tenía a un grupo de tres personas como sus guardaespaldas?

Nadie. Solo Laxus Dreyar.

Mismo que estaba de vuelta… _otra vez._

Por un año se había aguantado el mal sabor que dejó la batalla contra Tártaros, misma de la que no pudo hacer básicamente nada, según lo acostumbrado. Había quedado herido antes del comienzo y aunque cumplió con su objetivo, había quedado esa espina clavada.

¿Dónde estaba él cuando sus compañeros más lo necesitaban? ¡Dormido y herido! Gravemente herido y eso lo hacía sentir cobarde, porque si en verdad fuera tan fuerte, no hubiera caído tan fácil y hubiese dado pelea hasta el final.

Encima, cuando despertó de su larga fiesta, los vio a todos bien y se sintió feliz ―en parte―, pero con la noticia de que el gremio se desmantelaba. Dándole, otra razón para sentirse un completo inútil ―volvía a ser el mismo niño débil que fue―.

De no ser tan débil, ¿hubiera podido evitar su desmantelación? ¿Él hubiese tomado el cargo de maestro, como antes lo intentó? ¡Patrañas! No era digno…

Pero, esa fue una nueva oportunidad para comenzar desde cero. Su orgullo seguía intacto y su fuerza crecería, lo juraba por la marca de su gremio.

No había hecho nada y se suponía que tenía el poder. Había dejado el trabajo a los demás, y él, quien desde que volvió a ser un miembro de Fairy Tail se había prometido protegerlos a todos, pero no lo hizo.

Fue débil.

Pero, ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad. Su vida no acababa y por un año había entrenado para protegerlos a todos ―no quería volver a tener esa sensación de inutilidad e impotencia―.

Era su nuevo regreso, que a diferencia del pasado en la Isla Tenrou, ahora volvía con más poder y convicción: seguía indispuesto aceptar una derrota y jamás, perdería a alguien valioso para él, porque por un año completo se preparó para eso.

Volvió y desde lo alto mandaba una muestra de lo que era capaz de hacer, sin siquiera esforzarse mucho, había logrado atraer la atención de todos y sobretodo, del enemigo.

Su estruendoso rayo tocó tierra e iluminó el terreno de batalla.

―¡Laxus!

Y pensó, por primera vez, que ese tipo de atención le gustaba. Se encontraba con su querido abuelo, luego de tanto tiempo… la situación era crítica, pero la sorpresa era grata.

Ignoró el escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal, que solo podía ser causado por la nostalgia del momento, de la expresión facial y la sorpresa del rostro de su abuelo.

Las miradas atentas, por parte de Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gray y Mest, a él, eran de sorpresa, de espanto por su fuerza, de orgullo y de es típico de Laxus.

Su poder había crecido, era el momento de proteger y demostrar qué tanto había cambiado en todo ese año sin verlo.

―Te has vuelto viejo, abuelo ―soltó con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, disimulando la alegría de estar frente a él.

Su nuevo regreso era diferente, todos los sentían, y sus ataques que frenaron el afán del enemigo para detenerlos, fueron la confirmación de eso.

Habían rescatado al abuelo y, a diferencia de Tártaros, en esta ocasión juraba que no se iba a quedar atrás… Fairy Tail no perdería jamás.

* * *

:x

Limpieza de mis documentos.

Gracias por comentar.


End file.
